Secrets, Pleasures, and Desires
by kradnohikari
Summary: Each time they met it was the same, the touching that lead to more and then it was over. Both of them parted ways and went on secretly loving each other while their duties kept them apart. Slash! Emil/Richter


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters in this little piece of fiction.

**Warnings- **Slash, sex, AU

**Pairing- **Emil/Richter

So I have come again for my husband who wanted me to write this. I still haven't played the game, but I have watched the beginning of it! This was supposed to be a short story, but it somehow turned into like smut. I don't know how it happened. -sighs- I like it though and I think it is a little depressing at the end, but that is me... Nothing really else to say to this. Enjoy!

There is a full version of this story posted on my LJ. Go to my profile and click on the link for the full version of this little piece.

* * *

The streets of the town were full of life, people running around trading their exotic goods with other's. Izood never ceased to amaze the shadow warrior, not even after seeing it for two days straight now. They were taking a small break as they gathered information, but for him it was more than that. It was a chance to meet his lover in secret. He was alone like he normally preferred it to be. No one was allowed to know about what he did in his free time.

His little secret had been one that was founded on the time he was alone and almost killed. He had been there to save him again and things had exploded from one thing to another. They had their first night together then and ever since they had met in towns like this one, sharing that experience again and again. This town would be no different he had sent the letter out as soon as he knew they were going.

They always kept in touch with each other, always talking and communicating so that they never forgot that no matter which sides they took, no matter how often they fought that there was a deeper bond between them. Not even the coward in Emil could deny himself this; he had never been able to. There was something about the man that gave him a strength he had never been able to possess when by himself.

In front of Richter, he could be himself, could show his fears, and could try to become strong. And he did become strong, after many failures and many half attempts he had become what he wanted to. The only draw back was that all of it left him the moment they separated. It was another secret of their's. To the rest of his little group, he was still the shy, meek, always sorry boy who needed a backbone.

When he was alone that demeanor was shed like a second skin and he acted more like the Ratatosk warrior that rested inside of him. It was almost hard to tell where one ended and the other began when he was alone, the only difference was the eye color. His green orbs scanned the crowds, his hands deep in his pockets, his weapon moving against his back with each movement he made. The meeting time was coming soon and he needed to be ready.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he stopped at the meeting spot at the end of the deck. The wood creaked underneath his boots, as he rocked back and forth. His arms folded behind him as he gazed out over the water, watching the water move slowly. Behind him, the sounds disappeared, his mind loosing himself within the calmness that came from the steady rise and fall and the waves.

A grin spread across the redhead's face, his gaze resting on the blonde in the distance. Nothing had changed since the last time they had met like this. Emil was still innocent looking, still managing to capture his attention with a charm he couldn't deny. Running a hand through his long red strands, he stepped forward closing the gap between them.

When he reached the end of the dock, he wrapped his arms around the thin waist and pulled it close, his lips pressing against the side of Emil's neck. "Its been a while, hasn't it?" He asked softly, a low laugh escaping his throat. He took a deep breath, taking in the scent that was uniquely his lover's, finding it calming.

He always started out tense when he came out to meet the other. The group hated him and he wanted to kill Marta, but still. None of that seemed to matter when he was with what was his. With that though came that air of danger and excitement, leaving themselves out in the open like this almost gave them a chance of being discovered.

Leaning back, the warrior rested against the firm chest, a smile of his own gracing his face. "It has been too long. Come, we don't have much time." He lifted his feet up and kissed the other deeply. Time was something they never wasted; it was all about how they showed it.

He had learned early on that actions meant more than words. Marta liked him, still did and for all of her words, she only thought of him as a child. Richter though… He had proven there was more then that. They had gone all the way in no time. Breaking the grip around his waist, he grabbed the gloved hand and dragged the willing body to a nearby inn, one that was far away, from where he was staying. Once more they were a secret, no one would catch them this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment they entered the room Richter was on Emil, throwing him down against the bed, his hands grabbing where they could, his mouth finding the familiar lips. If there was time they would talk, if not they would just send a message when they moved onto the next town. For now, it was just them in a world of pleasure, desire and secrets. His green gaze roamed the flesh, his glasses hanging on the edge of his nose, threatening to fall off. His tongue licked the lower lip before him, plunging inside when the other let him. He moaned lowly, the familiar taste coming to him, invading his senses. All he cared about now was the fact that he was Emil here underneath and looking for the same thing, he was.

Grabbing the shirt, he easily unzipped it, his skillful hands knowing it like he knew the body underneath him. While their lips stayed locked, his hues closing, he slowly slipped the material off of the thin body below him. There were more muscles then their first time, but he never failed to point that out to both himself and his warrior. Breaking the kiss, he pressed his lips against the flesh and dragged his teeth along it gently, earning a moan of pleasure. He knew all the right ways to get his love a mass of moaning flesh.

Emil arched his body, his legs spreading and wrapping around the body before him, his hands digging into the back before him, nails sinking into the flesh. His hues slipped shut, his mouth open as he started to breathe a little heavier, anticipating the touches. His body was heated already, the dance so old yet so exciting and new every time.

"Ah… Richter… No teasing this time…" He winked something that the meek Emil would have never dared his hues though were still a green showing that it was indeed him. His hands that were gripping the back, moved and started to remove in the same haste his own were being removed, his hips lifting off the bed as the cold rushed at his lower half. He was almost completely exposed, there was little left to the warriors outfit, the scar and gloves really all that was covering his slender frame. "Getting sloppy. I am normally naked… By this point…" He pulled the undershirt that Richter wore; exposing the chest, he loved to touch.

He ran a finger down, over one of the sensitive nipples, knowing that it was a weak spot of his lover's. A grin formed on his lips, the breaths escaping him even heavier. He was turned on by the noises that escaped the other even after having hearing for so many encounters. He pulled the other flush against him, his hands grabbing the pants removing them in one shift movement, the underwear falling as well. "And it seems like I am… Getting the head… Start…" He teased, grinding his body against his elder's.

Now this wasn't how the encounters were supposed to go. He would undress Emil within the first five minutes alone and then would proceed to teach him all the ways he could get him hard. He discarded the last of both of their clothing, throwing it to join the pile mixed in the corner of the room. He lowered himself on the other, moaning loudly in his ear, before licking along it. "No we can't…"

With his shadow warrior naked before him, he really could pull out the moves and show him exactly why each encounter was so fulfilling. His calloused hand wrapped around the semi-hard cock, teasing it gently with his thumb, as his lips took a nipple in his mouth. He nipped it, before licking it gently, the sounds that emerged from the other, almost enough to make him want to just enter. A hand moved and teased the entrance that was offered for him. His nails dug into the muscular rim, before the tip went into the other, freezing it went in too deep.

"Push yourself along it… Dear…" He murmured, moving to the next pale nipple, teasing it with the same fury that he had that one before it. The hand that had been moving on the organ as also stopped, the only stimulation coming from his wandering mouth and that was only because he couldn't get enough of the taste of his lover.

When Richter was like this he normally didn't mind, but it had been way too long for this. Too many exchanged letters and not enough time together. A low growl emerged from his throat as he clutched the back of the redhead and pushed himself onto the finger, hissing as the intrusion stretched his walls. He was used to this, but he was not as well stretched out as he had been at one time.

When the other done as he asked, he started to wiggle around, his finger running along the pulsating walls he had encased himself in. He wanted to make the other feel good and timed his hand with his finger as he started to pull the appendage out, before pushing it back inside at a slow pace, drawing it out. He added a second finger, the desperation from before disappearing as he continued to stretch the inner walls. He knew it would return in only a matter of minutes.

Emil moaned, moving against the finger, feeling himself getting hard. He was completely erect at that point, panting as his hues rolled back. It felt so good, almost like when he was virgin and he hadn't even started yet. His nails dug into the flesh, dragging downwards, causing small cuts to appear on the otherwise unmarred flesh. "Hurry…" He moaned, panting heavier.

They were almost done, the third finger going in and moving in to help and finish off what needed to be done. The warrior wasn't the only one that was erect ready and needing it either. When he felt the walls were pushed back enough for what he wanted, he pulled his fingers out and shifted his body. Getting onto his knees, he flipped Emil over on the bed, before starting to force him upright. "Move with my hands and follow my lead… We… Are doing things differently…" He had learned this from a friend he had known long ago and he was tempted to do it again.

-Deleted scene. Go to profile and click on LJ for full version.-

It was time for them to part again and to see if they would find each other again, they had spent too much time together. He pulled out only after they had both recovered and gathered the clothing. He grabbed a towel that rested to the side, the bathrooms outside. "Here clean up." He whispered, offering the warrior a kind smile. He pushed his glasses off, which he had found after they had been discarded in the mad rush intact. He pressed the other towel against his own body, wiping off the fluids from his own body.

A deep breath left Emil as he lowered his head, grabbing it. "When will we meet again?' This was how it always was for them and though he loved the other, it hurt him when they left. He knew why they had to, knew that this would end one day. There was a good chance of that. When the fluids were completely gone from his body and he showed no trace of his activities he slipped off the bed and dressed himself.

He froze when he was embraced from behind, before relaxing against the firm body. He lifted his hand and cupped the side of the strong jaw, rubbing his gloved thumb over it. "Don't die on me. I love you Richter." He leaned up and kissed him, before breaking out of the embrace and leaving the inn. It would be a while before they met he had a feeling.

Running a hand through his wild red strands, he tried to straighten them back to perfection. When they were cooperating like he wanted to do and there wasn't a single part of his clothing out of place, he stepped out of the room. It had been enough time since Emil's departure. "The same goes for you Emil… The same goes for you…" He whispered, knowing that there was no one to hear it.

Leaving the inn, he took off to take care of his own business, knowing that they would meet up again. The secrets, the pleasures, the desires it would all be the same and at the end of the day neither would have it any differently.

* * *

A/N: Review? I like to hear feedback.


End file.
